


With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies

by AngelicEclair



Series: Final Girl [9]
Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: The Reader and Stu are on a date that is quickly heating up when they are so rudely interrupted.
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Reader, Billy Loomis/Stu Macher/Reader, Ghostface (Scream)/Reader, Stu Macher/Reader
Series: Final Girl [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Drive-In

It was a ruthlessly windy and iron-cold autumn evening. Between the carnelian maples lay the fairgrounds. Just above it, the moon hung over the _feuille morte_ canopy. The rickety Ferris wheel shone like a halo of crystals in the sky, spangled, bright and vivid. 

Stu and (Y/N) sat on a rusted bench watching kids get bent out of shape trying to win the clearly-rigged fair games while they tore into a powder sugar-covered funnel cake. Stu was all slimy smiles and laughing fits at the kid's misfortune. (Y/N) snickered more discretely, hiding behind her cheap, one-eyed teddy bear Stu had won from a game of ring-toss.

Encompassed in their personal bubble of warmth from the deep fryers' fragrant steam, they leaned against each other untroubled and cozy. It smelled like sweet vanilla cake batter right off the whisk. 

The many game booths, rides, vendor trucks were a riot of colors and smells, jangling, and tawdry music. Children were dragging parents from one stall to another with relentless determination. 

"Oh, shit. We're missing the movie. We gotta head back to the car."

Stu and (Y/N) swiftly weaved through the throngs, hand in hand, towards the drive-in theater at the opposite end of the huge plot of land.

Rushing past more food trucks, the smell of meat choked the air. Hot dogs and burgers fresh off the grill. The intense smell of food mixed with the smell of acrid fuel from the rides and the numerous trucks that transport the fairground from town to town. 

They sank in the moist, freshly-turned ground as they made it back to the lines of cars in front of the enormous screen.

They were showing a generic slasher flick that (Y/N) had already forgotten the name of. A bumbling blonde bouncing just out of the masked killer's clutches. Her sounds of fright sounding suspiciously moan-like as just like most of the B movie "scream queens." 

The pair had been seeing each other for a month, with Stu's best friend, the somber-eyed Billy Loomis, and his girlfriend, Sidney Prescott, being present for many of their outings. It was actually a rarity for the two of them to spend time alone, so (Y/N) heart was pumping madly at the full brunt of Stu's crude flirting.

In addition to the vexing heat caused by his not-so-suave wooing, (Y/N)'s cheeks were alight at his outfit for the evening. It was nothing special, but the long-sleeve gray henley hugged him just so. The blue flannel he wore when picking her up had been quickly abandoned and tied around his waist after trudging around the crowds for hours.

(Y/N)'s heart flipped up into her throat, and she struggled to gulp it back down as she secretly eyed him, but her subtly was not needed, as Stu was wide-eyed watching the film with a hint of a smirk.

No matter how cheesy the movie, Stu was always wholeheartedly-invested. (Y/N) was the same way when it came to horror, but she was preoccupied with a looming ache that kept snatching her attention away. He tormented her.

"Stu..."

She felt her lungs deflate involuntarily, beginning to squirm against the leather seat impatiently. She wished she could hold out longer, but the month had been a brutal test of her self-preservation. She knew Stu would talk to Billy if they had sex, and Billy would probably mention it to Sydney as a way to coax her into losing her virginity to him. (Y/N) worried Sydney and the others would turn up their nose and leave her, branding her as "loose" or "easy." Despite growing solicitude, she turned to her boyfriend, breath coming so quickly it was burning her nose. 

"Stu?"

"Yeah, babe?" His eyes finally pulled from the screen.

"This is great and all, but..." She trailed off, quickly losing confidence. Despite hoping there would be a sudden bold and gratuitous plot hijacking to grab Stu's attention again, it only took him a moment to realize what the sour face and whining were about. 

"Aw, what? You hurtin' for a squirtin'?" Stu cackled and stuck his tongue out like some overexaggerated cartoon ghoul. (Y/N) jostled Stu with a playful shove, face scrunched at his unsavory language.

Stu enjoyed toying with her. To an outsider's perspective, she seemed pure and sweet, like a swan. She would get embarrassed over Stu's vulgarity often. But he had been watching her when she was unaware. He knew of her closeted lustful twin, the black swan. She could be quite the pervert.

"I...I think I'm ready."

The sentence was enough to make Stu forget all about the movie, about where he was, and nearly his own name. Clearly excited, he moved closer to examine (Y/N)'s face.

"You sure about that?"

(Y/N) nodded meekly under the scrutiny of his ice-blue eyes.

"Shit..." He hissed as if in disbelief, suddenly flooded with egregiously-depraved possibilities. (Y/N) was thankful for Stu not making her wait in a dither. He eagerly pitched himself towards (Y/N), snaking a hand up to cup her cheek. (Y/N)'s lips opened in docility to her lanky boyfriend as he jumped in with no delay. Stu was a bit of a hormonal frat boy, but it didn't mean he was sloppy in his technique. Hot breath meeting, (Y/N) let her mouth loll open, to allow their tongues to massage against one another, tastebuds rippling. Feeling overwhelmed and smothered most sweetly, (Y/N) let out a shaky breath that accidentally grew into a mewl.

After the urgent surging of tongues, Stu pulled back, his lips shining with wetness. Before leaning into (Y/N) again, he looked down.

"Stupid console..." He grumbled, cursing the divide between them before giving it a light smack.

"Why don't you hop up on my lap?" He suggested, reached to his left to tug the lever to roll the seat back farther so she wasn't lodged between him and the steering wheel.

(Y/N) looked back up at the big screen briefly. The main character was making her harrowing escape through dark, twisted woods, and of course, twisted her ankle and fell into a pile of leaves dramatically. The killer couldn't be too far off now...

She looked back at Stu, so hungry she forgot to care there were tons of people around and made the careful climb over to him to straddle his lap. As soon as their clothed sexes bore into each other, (Y/N) felt a white-hot strike against her spine. She shifted about restlessly before throwing her arms around his neck and mashing her lips into his, desperate for friction. A laugh rumbled in Stu's chest as he returned the intensity ten-fold.

"Hah..." (Y/N) sighed into his mouth as he rolled her breasts in his big hands. She instantly wished her body was bare so she could feel the heat of his skin. Despite being a bit of a man-child, impatient, and hyperactive, Stu, whether aware of it or not, was an expert at building up the tension. (Y/N) was on the cusp of begging for him, feeling like a hot band inside her was about to snap. He compressed her tits, lifting them and squishing them together again. The monotonous movement was quickly abandoned, and Stu slid his hands up under her sweater. Finally, she could feel the texture and warmth of his hands. Inflating Stu's ego, (Y/N) bucked in his lap as he began pulling on and pinching her peaked nipples. He rolled them around, letting her quake at the quick sparks of pleasure the rolling caused.

"You know," he started, his voice was lower than she'd ever heard it before. "anyone could take their eyes off the movie for just a second and see what we're doing over here." He teased. His quiet voice vibrated through (Y/N)'s back, and she twisted pathetically against the growing bulge beneath her.

"What? I'm just sitting on your lap." She smiled weakly.

"Yeah, _and_ grinding on my dick." He smiled, leaning into the warm crook of her neck, inhaling her perfume, before attacking it with sloppy kisses. His red-hot saliva went cold against her skin when he pulled away.

"You trying to make me bust in my pants?" A mocking simper on his face.

Surprising him, (Y/N) rocked against his clothed cock.

"Is it working?"

"You, (Y/N), are sorely mistaken if you think you're just going to tease me and get away with it." He laughed. "You wanna hop in the back?"

"But we'll miss the movie." (Y/N) pouted, feigning innocence.

"Yeah, nice try. Get on back here." Stu strained as he clumsily slipped out from under her and maneuvered his way into the backseat, banging his head in the process.

(Y/N) took one glance back up at the screen before, following him into the back seat, with arguably much less trouble. Stu was already wrenching his belt apart and undoing his pants. 

"Hurry and get those pants off." He whispered, arm behind his head and angry cock about to rip out of his boxers. (Y/N) gulped and shakily complied, seeing shadows of people moving about, ambling towards the concession stands outside from her peripheral vision. She shucked her jeans off one leg, pulling them off the other with a grunt of exertion. In her panties, the leather felt cold and callous against her bare ass. She opted to keep her sweater on; it could be pulled down to cover her modesty if need be.

A smug and slouching Stu sat up immediately, enamored with (Y/N) newly-exposed flesh. He crawled over and forced (Y/N)'s body down, laid out for him. He reached in between his legs and pulled his cock from his boxers, giving it a few ecstatic pumps, breathing raggedly into (Y/N)'s ear. "Are you sure?"

"I think you know I am. Are you sure about this? I don't mean to...rush things." She replied. The thought of Billy and Sydney finding out about their late-night tryst made her antsy, but she could no longer deny the need to be stuffed to the brim with Stu's big cock.

" _So_ fucking sure." He hummed, a hand descending on her clit. Two fingers began swirling around her thinly-clothed bud. He pinched it, causing her body to lurch forward as if she had been electrocuted. "I was ready to bend you over on our first date."

"Well, that's...comforting." (Y/N) laughed nervously as Stu peeled her panties down her legs and stuffed them in his back pocket.

(Y/N) blinked up in shock, earning a cheesy grin. She rolled her eyes.

"Loosen up a little, will ya? Your legs are caving in my rib cage."

(Y/N), just realizing how tightly her legs were wound around him, she willed herself to relax. A hot mouth descended on her smooth neck for the second time, fully turning her to putty. Her eyes fluttered shut as she submitted to the sensation. His fingers found her slit once more, this time without a cloth barrier. (Y/N) gasped. It felt so intimate to have a hand other than her own stroking up and down, slicking up in her pouring wetness. 

"Damn, your dripping. I bet you're going to feel so good."

A jolt stabbed (Y/N) in the chest as a finger pushed inside her, quickly getting to work crooking upwards. (Y/N) thew her arms around Stu and whined more pornographically than she ever thought capable. Her fingernails scraped at the nape of his neck as he added a second finger.

Stu sniffed with amusement. His dexterous fingers pumped in and out rapidly, letting her know just how wet she had become by the sloppy sounds and the ease in which his fingers moved. (Y/N)'s clit ached, and her muscles clamped down greedily, tired of the teasing and ready for the onslaught.

(Y/N)'s arm came up to grip Stu's. 

"Please," she pled. "I need you so bad."

Not having to be told twice, Stu slowly pulled his submerged fingers from (Y/N) and ran the juices along his shaft, swirling them around the head until it gleamed.

"Even though people are gonna see my car rocking and know exactly what we're doing? You're way braver than I thought."

He rubbed his cock along her folds, (Y/N) responding with a needy whimper as she wiggled in impatience. There was a painful pang of emptiness inside her. Her stomach began to toss with anticipation when Stu positioned the head at her entrance, her thighs straining against his as he started shoving inside. 

Stu's hands slipped underneath her ass and squeezed hard, grunting. The initial stretch charred her insides. 

The starlet on screen screeched as the killer hacked into her lithe body carelessly. An artery popped, and too-red blood splashed the screen. Stu twitched inside (Y/N) at the carnal sound. The gore on screen paired with the feeling of his cock being milked was making him inconceivably hot. He hissed and sucked his lip between his teeth. He let out a shaky breath, his smirk returning. He looked at where their bodies met. (Y/N)'s silken pussy was so wet; it suctioned to Stu's exposed skin.

"Fuck, that pussy's too good. You're too good to me. I think you spoil me." He snickered, nearly delirious with pleasure, lazily watching (Y/N)'s pussy mash against his skin, squishing and squelching.

"So, what made you so needy all of a sudden? Scary movies do something for you or something?" Stu panted. Something in his voice, in his tone, was changing, growing darker and more taunting by the second.

(Y/N) buried her face, mousily, moaning. 

"Ohhh, _I_ see. You wanna be my helpless victim?"

It was a simple and efficacious remedy to render her totally servile.

"Yes, yes!" She puled, immediately discomposed at her instant, obsequious reply. It had been far too loud.

"You're kind of messed up in the head, huh?" He thrust hard, cock dragging against the livewire bundle of nerves tucked away inside. She shivered.

"So, what? You'd just fuck your way out of a sticky situation in hopes the killer would leave you alone? You'd fuck for your life?"

(Y/N) was amazed at how effortlessly Stu could keep up a one-sided conversation while balls deep in her, she nearly forgot the shocking nature of his words.

"What if he," Stu ran his thumb across (Y/N)'s neck. She swallowed hard. "pulled out the blade that split some poor girl just before you? How would th-"

A loud knock resounded. Stu and (Y/N) jumped. The two looked back at the window, wide-eyed and hearts jackhammering. 

Billy Loomis' knuckles were up to the hazy glass. He looked disheveled and damp with sweat. His eyes were wild and penetrating. Perhaps he had been engaging in the same foolishness, but that theory was quickly abandoned when (Y/N) made out a drop of blood on the hem of his t-shirt.

Stu cursed under his breath and reached across (Y/N)'s heaving, half-naked body to swing open the door. Meanwhile, (Y/N) cowered, pulling her sweater down nearly to her knees, unable to look at Billy. Though, she could still feel his eyes burning into her, unblinkingly.

"Yes?" Stu asked, brows raised, ripe with annoyance.

"We need to talk. Now."

"Well, I'm a little-"

" _Now_ _,_ " Billy emphasized. 

Stu grumbled, unashamedly tucking away his now-soft cock into his pants, zipping, buttoning up, and fiddling with his belt as he stumbled out of the car.


	2. Picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy's verbiage is pretty cruel and degrading, so be warned!

The dynamic duo returned just minutes later. (Y/N) had already redressed and was sitting up straight with concern, legs dangling out of the car.

"Stu, what's going on?" she snapped, hopping out of the car and plodding towards them, hugging herself against the cutting wind.

"Just a little proposition, that's all." Billy was quick to answer.

"What?"

Stu shook his head. "C'mon, we'll show you." he threw his arm around the much smaller (Y/N) and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze.

(Y/N)'s apprehension began to climb as they walked out off the beaten path. She could see the twinkling fair lights just beyond the treetops, a small, steady comfort like the North Star.

The trees were malady-brown. Above head, spider webs shimmered like mesh dipped in silver. 

There was no talking, no sounds except for the sinking of shoes into the soft earth and the distant tumult of animal noises. (Y/N) watched her feet, wild white mushrooms popping out alongside her.

When she was just about to pipe up, she spotted a blanket spread out in the middle of the clearing.

"We just wanna have a picnic!" Stu's cackled loudly and stuck out his tongue.

Something was very wrong. Fear eroded her insides. A cold wave embalmed her. Convalescing from the shock, (Y/N) tried to pull out the words from down in her throat.

"S-Stu...what's goin-" (Y/N) attempted to rip herself from her boyfriend's shocking iron grasp.

"-Aw, you goin' somewhere?" Stu cooed as if she were a small, soft animal. In his eyes, she was. Just a soft-bellied bunny he could pick up, kiss in between the ears, and torture if he so willed it.

"To put it simply...See, we had a hunch about you, so-

"-We started watching you!" Stu finished rabidly. His teeth seemed extra-pointy and viciously-bright. Wolf teeth made just for sinking into bunny-flesh.

Billy looked over at Stu irritatedly, not appreciating his monologue being interrupted. 

"We started watching you to see if our suspicions were correct. You are one insatiable little slut. Hand always in your panties, watching scary movies, and getting hot and bothered."

"Billy...how do you...?"

"You know, you really should lock your doors. There's some real weirdos out there." Stu sang.

"We have...particular needs that need feeling, and most broads don't make the cut."

Billy whipped out a large hunting knife from his back pocket. It glittered dangerously in the moonlight. He jutted it up just below (Y/N)'s nose. Her eyes bulged.

"We want to do a test run."

The warm metal smelled surprisingly of bleach with a faint undertone of rust that made her nose crinkle.

"Get down." He pointed to the blanket with the blade.

(Y/N) was quick to obey orders and fell to her knees.

"Get her pants off," Billy commanded. Stu knelt beside her, grabbing (Y/N) by her belt loops and tugging. In his moonstruck haze, he forgot to undo her pants. His hands scurried up to unbutton and unzip before tearing her jeans down her legs and off her ankles in a fury. She was in her panties once again. The chill birthed goosebumps across her skin. The brisk air seeped through her wet underwear, drawing all her attention to just how disgusting she really was.

Billy slowly sank to the ground beside her, callous, methodical eyes scanning her form. (Y/N) averted her eyes like a private barred from making eye contact with their superior officer. Fingers dug into her jaw and harshly jerked her head.

"Keep your _fucking_ eyes on me."

Tear-bright eyes snapped to Billy's, her mind reeling in panic. She sniffled, doing all she could to will the tears back inside her eyes. 

"What a _good_ victim." Billy churred. His black eyes were gelid and phlegmatic, despite the alacrity of his tone. He was like the embodiment of frost, laying over her and freezing her, killing her slowly. Her petals were shriveling.

" _Maybe_ ," Billy leaned closer, drawing the angled tip of the Buck 120 towards her core. "I'll make you fuck the blade? Would you like that, whore?" He drawled.

"Please, no...No, I'll do anything!"

A condescending pat on her cheek made her clit throb and jolted tears into spilling over her cheeks. The blade was then passed to Stu, who traced his thumb across the sharp tip, fixated on the helpless (Y/N). Billy's fingers ran down the sopping length of her cunt, prodding her little hole teasingly, before bringing up his soaked fingers to examine them. He spread them apart, strings of wetness clinging between the two digits.

"Mmm...You like this don'tcha (Y/N)?" Stu licked his lips. He was giddier than she had ever seen him before. A pain chipped into the base of her skull as Stu's fist wrenched into her hair and nodded for her. "Yes!" He imitated. His grip was horrifyingly-sturdy.

"Y-yes!" She repeated, jarred by two fingers crooking into her cunt. Inside, she was as tight and hot and wet as a stab wound. Humiliation scorched her cheeks at the sloppy noises her pussy made. It was so, so depraved, but she craved more. 

She flinched when Billy's thumb came to rest upon her clit. 

"What is it? Huh? Too sensitive after getting fucked open by Stu?" 

(Y/N) nodded frantically, more tears spilling down the sides of your temples and into her messy hair. Attempting to control her breathing, she took in a rough breath that only served to make her adrenaline spike.

Billy gave her a light slap on her pussy, making her yelp. He nodded towards Stu.

"Tell him you want his cock in your mouth." He said deadly-soft.

"I...I-" Billy suddenly shoved his thumb inside (Y/N)'s mouth, pressing hard against the soft inside of her cheek until she squeaked.

" _Say it._ " He ordered firmly.

"I want your cock...in my mouth, Stu..." She strumbled weakly.

Startling her, Stu's achingly-red cock slapped against (Y/N)'s quivering lips. He must have already been stroking himself, chomping at the bit for the moment when he could touch her again.

"Say no more." He snarked before pushing inside of her mouth. Her tongue had to have been coated in poison, that was the only explanation for the dizzy sensation she gave him. It was stoking the flame deep in his belly.

"You taste yourself on me, babe?" he asked, reeling and starry-eyed.

(Y/N) was quickly becoming blissed out from her mouth being stuffed full and a pair of catlike eyes watching her every breath from the blueish-darkness. Billy reached forward from in between her legs and gave her a quick cuff to the cheek to snatch her from her stupor. It bit like teeth dipped in anesthetics.

"Ow, man, my dick's in here, ya know!" 

Billy rolled his eyes at Stu's paltry whine, his dark eyes darting to (Y/N).

"Does it hurt when I slap your pretty face? My cute little _painslut."_

Without taking his eyes off of (Y/N) as she choked and struggled to breathe through her nose, he began to unbutton and unzip his pants.

"I want to watch you struggle to take all of my cock. I want to hear you cry." He continued.

Billy's hard cock slapped against the plumpness of her inner thigh. It was dark and worryingly thick.

(Y/N) began to kick and thrash, whining around Stu's cock, earning her no sympathy, but instead, a satisfied sigh.

The plump head nudged her opening and ran her through until she was breaking with lust. 

"You're my toy to use. So lay there and act like it." Billy seethed, his words dripping with warning.

The pleasure was unmatched and without description.

Billy worked forward with short, fully-filling thrusts. With every shift, more moisture flooded outward, until every thrust was impossibly fast and fluid. (Y/N) let his movements bounce her like a limp, lifeless doll, eyes rolling back, whining around Stu's big cock.

(Y/N) knew, at that moment, she was just some easily-manipulated whore for them. They held her obsession.

"I'll do you a favor and let your boyfriend cum inside you. And I'll even throw in a reward...my cum all over your _pretty_ face." Billy said with velvety timbre. The hushed filth, mixed with snarling moans from Stu, made each lubricated drag of pulsating girth take her closer and closer to the edge. She didn't even want him to pull out. She didn't want to feel emptiness even for a second.

Much to her chagrin, Stu pulled himself from her mouth.

"Stu..." (Y/N) sobbed, gripping his forearms for dear life. "Please, please, please." 

"What is it, babe? You addicted now?" He dipped down, taking a hungry, rocking kiss as Billy's hips slap against hers, bashing her right into oblivion. He was pounding her cunt raw. Internal muscles rippled, tensed, and dribbled wetness down and under her ass.

Just as the abdomen-curling pleasure was about to snap her into, Billy pulled out. (Y/N) whined, now totally empty. The pair shuffled around her, swapping places. By her side, her fingers curled against the hunting knife. Stu must have let it drop, fully convinced she was fucked into brain death and knew she wouldn't fight back, she wouldn't want to.

"Open." 

Before (Y/N) opened her mouth wide enough to accommodate Billy's girth, his cock surged in between her wet lips. She heaved and gagged, hot panic flaring in her chest as her nails dug into Stu's arms as he wrapped her legs around him. 

Billy growled at the desperate look in (Y/N)'s eyes and began throat-fucking her. He chuckled breathlessly while she gagged on his fat cock. 

"You look so pathetic right now, you whore...Be good and take all of it in that pretty little mouth of yours." He growled, eyes half-lidded and head threatening to loll back. "Make me proud." Billy's smile didn't seem as Hollywood-perfect as it had before. It was crooked and wicked. 

With one forceful motion, Stu's cock filled her cunt completely. (Y/N) toes curled in her shoes until they went numb. He set up a brutal pace, forcing her into an endless frenzy of ruthlessly filling her.

In a fervid display, Stu finds her clit, sweeping this thumb against the nerve endings while striking her cervix. She hated it as much as she loved it. Her mind was alight with a war of opposing emotions.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum in you, babe." Stu hissed, eyes shutting tight and face reddening. His sturdy, lean hips sped up much to (Y/N)'s bewilderment. 

"T-take it." Billy croaked as he crumbled to bits, hips stuttering. Hot cum jetted down her throat. Hungrily, (Y/N) slurped up all the potent fluids with noisy relish. Eyes heavy, Billy, popped his softening cock out of her mouth and let it lay limp against her cheek.

Frantically circling her clit, Stu was approaching his limit. Thankfully, (Y/N) broke and buckled with one especially rough swirl of this thumb and spasmed around his cock in bone-shattering bliss. Her body arched up into his as she gave one last dying wail.

Stu's fingers curled painfully into (Y/N) waist as he came with a loud grunt, cum sinking her cervix.

Suddenly, everything seemed so far away, unreachable, unreal. Too dark, too cold, too dreamlike.

Jaw slack and eyes glassy and distant, (Y/N) was completely used up. She finally felt satisfied.

"Stu," Billy panted. "I think we found our Final Girl."


End file.
